


Posing

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Photography, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo wants to see Sean and Orlando get things just right in this private photo session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posing

"That's not quite right." Viggo's eyebrows draw together as he frowns a bit. His head comes out from behind the camera. "Sean, twist your right shoulder back a bit, please."

"Mrrrfff," says Sean, rolling his right shoulder back a bit. It's a strain on his back, with his arms bound behind him this way, but he manages. Viggo looks pleased.

"Orlando, curl forward, please. Just a little. Smile a little more."

Orlando is sweating just a little, and he jerks when Sean is naughty and rubs the tip of his tongue back and forth. "Viggo, I can't fucking concentrate when his mouth is..."

"Just a little more, and I promise, I'll make it worth your while." Orlando takes a deep breath and curls forward a little, smiles more. Viggo nods. "All right, that's perfect."

 _*Click.*_

"You can move now."


End file.
